1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for applying a specific number system to an internet address system, and a hierarchical routing method using the same, and in particular to reformation of IPv6 address system by introducing E.164 number system of the ITU-T or a zip code system to IPv6 address system, when using IPv6 addresses in a public internet network, and a hierarchical routing method using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
The public internet network distinguishes computers or related devices connected to the internet, by using an IPv4 address system. The computers or devices have their unique public IPv4 addresses. However, the 32 bit public IPv4 addresses are getting deficient due to the enormously increased number of internet users. In order to solve this problem, an IPv6 address system has been suggested. Thus, the internet users are provided with the IPv6 addresses supporting 128 bits.
In the IPv6 address system, some of the 128 bits are used as a top level aggregation identifier(hereinafter, referred to as ‘TLA ID’), and the other bits are utilized by an internet provider having the IPv6 address according to an address assignment plan.
On the other hand, E.164 number system of the ITU-T has been applied to the international telephone network as well as to the Korean telephone network. Thus, the telephone numbers are internationally unique like the IP addresses.
The respective number system will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram illustrating a general E.164 number system of the ITU-T. Here, fifteen digit decimal numbers are used in the E.164 number system. In Korea, the first three digit numbers represent country code 1, and the rest twelve digits identify domestic telephone numbers. In the domestic telephone numbers, the first four digits represent area code 2, the next four digits represent central office code 3, and the last four digits represent station number 4.
An ATM end system address(AESA) employed in a private ATM network is an address system having a structure using E.164 number system. The AESA is classified into three types of address systems, one of which having the structure based on the E-164 system.
FIG. 2 is a structure diagram illustrating a structure using the E.164 number system in general AESA.
In this structure, the addresses consist of twenty bytes in total. The first thirteen bytes constitutes a network prefix 5, and the last seven bytes constitutes a user part 6.
As described above, the E.164 number system is used in the network prefix of 13 bytes. Accordingly, the public ATM network can communicate with the private ATM network, by analyzing E.164 numbers.
FIG. 3 is a structure diagram illustrating a general 128 bit IPv6 address system. In the 128 bit IPv6 address system, some of the 128 bits are used as the TLA ID 7, and the other 8 is employed as a next level aggregation identifier(NLA ID), that is, a site level aggregation identifier(SLA ID) and an interface identifier. The internet provider having the IPv6 address uses the NLA ID, SLA ID and interface ID according to the address assignment plan.
FIG. 4 is a structure diagram illustrating a conventional zip code system. The zip code system 9 includes a high level area code field 91 representing high level areas in administrative districts, a middle level area code field 92 representing middle level areas, and a low level area code field 93 representing low level areas. The zip code systems are slightly different depending on countries worldwide, but they are modified within the scope of the above-described structure.
Zip codes are assigned to each country in consideration of their own administrative districts and local characteristics. Therefore, the zip code is as unique as the internet address, and systematically organized.
FIG. 5 is a structure diagram illustrating a conventional zip code system in Korea. The Korean zip code system includes a special municipality/megalopolis/province code field 911, an area number code field 912, a municipality/district/county code field 921 and a town/township/village/building code field 931.
Here, the special municipality/megalopolis/province code field 911 and the area number code field 912 belong to the high level area code field 91, the municipality/district/county code field 921 belongs to the middle level area code field 92, and the town/township/village/building code field 931 belongs to the low level area code field 93.
On the other hand, as mentioned above, the IPv4 addresses are getting deficient due to the enormously increased number of the internet users. Although the IPv6 address system was suggested as the second best, the IPv6 addresses has again become depleted.
As a result, there is a growing demand for a method to easily generate IP addresses, instead of introducing a new address system.